The Death Warden
You pledge yourself to wardens of death, mysterious beings who look after the passage of soul into the after life. Most death wardens watch over the world, anticipating each creature’s death and ensuring that it meets its end at the proscribed time and place. Warlocks sworn to the death wardens receive visions and whispers from them in their dreams, sending them on quests and warning them of impending dangers. Death wardens concern themselves with ensuring that those fated to die pass from the world as expected, and instruct their agents to defeat those who seek to cheat death through undeath or other imitations of immortality. The majority of death wardens despise intelligent undead and expects their followers to actively search for and strike them down. Mindless undead such as skeletons and zombies may pass in the eyes of some death wardens, being little more than stumbling automatons, but to others they are just as despicable and must be destroyed. Notable death wardens include the ruler of the shadowfell; the Raven Queen, the judge of the damned and lord of the dead; Kelemvor, the lord of the end of everything; Jergal, and any creature that follows the laws of death. Expanded Spell List The Death Warden lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip At 1st level, you learn the spare the dying cantrip. It counts as a warlock cantrip for you, but does not count against your number of cantrips known. Sentinel Starting at 1st level, you gain the service of a sentinel spirit sent by the death wardens to watch over you. The spirit assumes the form and game statistics of a raven, bat, or owl, and it always obeys your commands, which you can give telepathically while it is within 100 feet of you. While the spirit is perched on your shoulder, you gain darkvision with a range of 30 feet and a bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) score and to Wisdom (Perception) checks. The bonus equals your Charisma modifier. While perched on your shoulder, the spirit can’t be targeted by any attack or other harmful effect; only you can cast spells on it; it can’t take damage; and it is incapacitated. You can see through the spirit's eyes and hear what it hears while it is within 100 feet of you. In combat, you roll initiative for the raven and control how it acts. If it is slain by a creature, you gain advantage on all attack rolls against the killer for the next 24 hours. The spirit doesn’t require sleep. While it is within 100 feet of you, it can awaken you from sleep as a bonus action. The spirit vanishes when it dies, if you die, or if the two of you are separated by more than 5 miles. At the end of a short or long rest, you can call the spirit back to you, no matter where it is or whether it died, and it reappears within 5 feet of you. Soul of the Sentinel At 6th level, you gain the ability to merge with your sentinel spirit. As a bonus action when your sentinel spirit is perched on your shoulder, your body merges with your sentinel spirit’s form. While merged, you become Tiny, you replace your speed with the spirit's, you may attack using only the spirit's attacks, and you can use any of the spirit’s abilities. During this time, you retain the bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) score and to Wisdom (Perception) checks granted by sentinel spirit. As an action, or if you take damage, you and the spirit return to normal. If the merger ends because of damage you can't use this feature for 1 minute. Additionally, when you are the target of a ranged or melee weapon attack, you can use your reaction to merge with your sentinel spirit for only a moment, taking no damage from the attack. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Sentinel's Shield At 10th level, the spirit grants you a protective blessing. You gain advantage on death saving throws, immunity to the frightened condition, and resistance to necrotic damage. Audience with a Warden Starting at 14th level, you can grant audiences with your death warden. As an action, choose a creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The target is instantly transported to a space directly in front of your death warden. At the end of your next turn, the target returns to the space it previously occupied, or the nearest unoccupied space. The target is frightened of you and suffers an additional effect based on its current hit points: * 100 hit points or fewer: blinded * 80 hit points or fewer: blinded and deafened * 60 hit points or fewer: binded, deafened, and stunned * 40 hit points or fewer: killed instantly and cannot become undead At the end of each of its turns until the effect ends, the target can make a Wisdom saving throw. On a successful save, the effects end. Undead make this saving throw with disadvantage. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.